


非系统性暗恋C26

by LLIIAA



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLIIAA/pseuds/LLIIAA





	非系统性暗恋C26

暖气的热度让人昏昏沉沉。  
胥河有点反应不过来。  
人是骤然落进他怀里的，酒气则是丝丝缕缕地跟了上来。  
他手臂僵直。  
“小明哥？……你喝多了？”  
对方不答，只一昧往他怀里钻，整个人被玄关的灯光打得毛茸茸的，是少有的亲近他的小动物。  
胥河处境尴尬，他站在门口的一小块地毯上不敢动弹，他多少踩了点雪，要进去就得换鞋。  
常疏明把头搁在他肩膀上，沉吟着开口，“你穿乔楷的拖鞋。”  
醉是醉了，倒是很善解人意。  
“乔楷是谁？”胥河皱着眉头去看鞋架。  
“乔楷？嗯……乔楷今天过生日呀。”  
答非所问。  
这倒是回答了他进门第一个问题，显而易见，他完全喝醉了。  
胥河判断了一下形势，只得一只手按住靠在他身上的人防止他摔下去，慢慢俯下身，拿过一旁的拖鞋来。  
忽然看见掉在地上的CD盒子，这才想起他为什么会来这。  
小明哥是……是“胥河的小娇妻”？  
……是他的粉丝？  
所以第一次看见他才会诧异地喊了一声……对，现在想来，他喊的是“林总”，还有开始几天每次他靠近说话就会反射性似的往旁边一躲，以及录音室里的失误，“《TK23》不是好几年前的动画吗”这种无心说出的话……全都，不是巧合。  
因为他是他的粉丝啊……  
胥河措手不及，阵脚大乱。  
事实上恰赶上常疏明喝多了倒是件好事，他完全可以借此机会探出些实话来。但胥河这会儿根本没想到这一层，他老老实实地保持着那个抱着他的僵硬姿势，支支吾吾地问：“我扶你去睡觉好不好？你要不要喝杯蜂蜜水醒醒酒？……你头发还有点湿，要不我给你吹吹头发？”  
怕吓着谁一样，越说越轻声细语。  
常疏明还是半阖着眼睛，似乎不大高兴地微蹙了眉，垂着头就往他身上扎。  
离太近了，胥河危机感陡生，赶紧伸手挡了他一下，“你喝多了……”  
接着他就看见了皱得更深的眉头，因为骤然迫近而变模糊的眼睛，还有倏然覆上来的，离开了他视线范围的唇。  
软的。  
他被这软不由分说地撞了一下，登时整个人都懵了。  
脑子里这时候突然冒出算卦大爷说的那句“酒是色媒人”，原来不是要他喝酒啊……  
但恋爱经验为零，即使配过不少各种进展速度和尺度的广播剧也依然规规矩矩秉持着朴素的循序渐进恋爱观的胥河，即使上次听从指令把自己灌了个不省人事，期待的也只是类似酒后告个白之类的纯情戏码，现在眼看要冲着惊蝉里的成人情节发展过去，已经完全超出他的预想和控制范围了。  
于是，这个长着一张霸道总裁脸的恋爱班小学生能做的唯一反应就是更轻地重复了一遍，“你喝多了……”  
常疏明却又把头埋在他肩上笑起来，笑得肩膀都在颤，而后在笑的末尾处，很沉醉地，呓语般开口，“我才没喝多……我在做梦呢。”  
胥河根本没有时间体味这话里的意思，他说完便又吻了上来，一点反应的余地也不留，却还嫌他不够忙似的，伸手探进他的大衣里去解他的上衣扣子。  
胥河慌着去捉住他作怪的手扣紧，他早该意识到的——当他进来之后，门“砰”的一声关上的时候，事情就完全变质了。  
他的呼吸乱了个彻底，声音也像刚开始变声的少年一样，染上了一种不自然的粗哑，他加重了语气强调地叫了一声，“小明哥。”  
对方闻声抬头看他，他看着那双不甚清醒的眼睛，确认性地问：“……你知道我是谁吗？”  
常疏明显然被他逗笑了，眼睛亮亮的，说话的调子像唱歌一样晃了起来，倒是不容置疑的肯定，“你当然是胥河呀。”  
他知道啊……  
胥河怔了一会才把这句话和之前那句连起来想，所以他是会常常……梦到他吗？  
于是又小心翼翼地问：“胥河经常来你梦里吗？”  
这次常疏明却不理他了，他像是有点着急了，开始胡乱地吻他，从脸颊吻到脖颈去，一下又一下，头发软软地扫过他的鼻子和下巴，痒痒的。  
他招架不住这只咄咄逼人的小兽，被逼得步步后退，退向客厅的沙发去，一面投降一面赶着看了一眼地上那个还没顾得上捡的CD盒子。  
他是他的粉丝，还让他在梦里做毋庸置疑的常客。  
所以这能不能算是……他也喜欢他？  
天啊……  
胥河意识恍惚，已被不知不觉地赶到了沙发边上，因对方手上突兀的动作才猛地回过神来，呼吸一滞，直接摔在了沙发上。  
——常疏明隔着裤子的布料握住了他。  
那个他进门时看见的笑容再次出现在了他脸上，他凑近过来，把嗓音压到一个秘密的范围，说：“你硬了。”  
他当然硬了。  
证据昭然，无可辩驳。  
胥河只好将错就错，踌躇未决地侧过身去回应他零碎的吻，但只局限在他唇边和脸颊两侧，要吻向脖颈和胸前对初学者来说还是太大胆了，他连在唇上也是晃荡了好一阵儿才敢谨慎地向里探。但常疏明相当配合他幼稚的亲密举动，他像只被精心服侍的猫咪一样惬意地眯着眼，细细地喘息，在唇舌交叠的同时满足地伸手揉乱了他的头发。  
这个不自觉下压的吻逐渐把人笼在了他的方寸阴影里，胥河循着一点本能去凑近他的耳朵，他本想征求一下他的同意的，这时候才觉得十分多余，遂在不成章法的呼吸里以齿沿掀起一点柔软的边缘轻咬了一下，于是，这只毫无防备的小家伙在他身下陡地一颤，却又更为依赖似的裹缠了上来。  
他穿着宽松的睡衣，在他身上和沙发之间不安分地蹭动着脱去，一截一截地把自己蹭到浑身赤裸，伏在他耳边糯糯地，带点埋怨地求，“快一点……不然我要醒了……”  
他还在做梦，他在梦里渴求他。  
胥河像是沾了他身上的一半醉意，到直起身来解自己的上衣扣子才总算清醒了一点，自我总结和评价了一番之后，感觉有点没把握。  
实践经验为零，他只能快速回顾了一遍所有的理论基础。一方面来自正统知识，包括小时候的儿童性教育读本，初中的生理卫生课和大学公共课性的基础与常识，另一方面则来自配音的含H广播剧和为了配音补的相关小说和漫画原作。  
基本流程大概还清楚，但仅仅这样就直接开始做，他心里完全没底。今天晚上的经历近乎于奇幻了，他一点防备都没有。  
然而箭在弦上，衣服都脱了一半，总不能临时掏出手机搜索学习，他还在骑虎难下，仰躺着的人却嫌他衣服脱得太久，耐不住地蹙起眉，又起身靠上来，在他锁骨和肩上乱亲了一通，而后有点委屈地小声求他：“你摸摸我呀……”  
“啊，对不起，我不是特别会……”  
他忙不迭道歉，知错就改，一手乱七八糟地解着腰带，一手伸过去，轻轻握住了他，随即一阵颤抖的呼吸落在他耳侧，这只醉酒的小兽更紧地环住了他，指爪难耐地一下下划在他赤裸的背上，在示弱和撒娇。  
他这时候才察觉自己真的是好喜欢好喜欢他，他于他而言实在是可爱之极，身体的每一个部位都是。他全无把握的手试探着动作，靠他呼吸的急缓来判断正误，一心二用了许久，总算解开了腰间难缠的皮带，还没来得及扯下，兀地响起一阵不合时宜的铃声，吓了他一大跳。  
是和大衣一起丢在旁边的手机，他摸索一阵抓起来想要关掉，抬眼一看却是家里女王大人的电话，不得己接起来，努力平复出一副正常的音调，“喂？妈？”  
“喂，崽崽，你回家了吗？还在你姐家？”  
“啊，没，我……”他向来不擅长撒谎，只好扩大范围，“我在朋友家。”  
“噢，在小竹家吗？”  
小竹是说蜻蜓，蜻蜓姓竹，大名竹蜻蜓。现成的没道理不捡，胥河当即认领了这个既定的谎，因为心虚嗓子也虚着，应：“嗯，对……对。我在她家喝茶。”太不高明了，他声音哑透了，听起来就像是渴了一整天。  
他空着的右手拿着电话，只想着赶快敷衍过去别露出破绽，全然没顾及左手上的事，难得撒谎，一下子紧张起来，左手的速度更没控制好，惹得常疏明一阵急促的喘息，被逼到边缘上去，喉咙里没忍住逸出“啊——”的一声来。  
胥河如临大敌，连忙把手机拿远一点，却全没意识到问题的根源所在，满脸紧张地对他做了个“嘘”的口形，才又把手机拿回耳边来。  
“小竹家还有孩子吗？怎么听你旁边有小孩咿咿呀呀的？”  
“不是……啊，对，是她亲戚家的孩子。”  
常疏明委屈得要命，倒是听话地闭紧了嘴，下身被对方不知道停地又一通套弄，只觉得一点呼吸的空隙也不剩，再忍不住要出声，仓促间一口咬住了胥河的左肩。  
猝不及防，胥河痛呼了一声。  
“哎？怎么了崽崽？”  
“没事……小孩不高兴了，咬了我一口……”  
“哈哈哈哈，我就说你一点都不会哄孩子，你给他糖吃嘛。哦，对了，我是要跟你说让你明天回家的时候顺便捎点口蘑回来，要你工作室对面那家超市的。”  
“好。”  
“嗯，那挂啦。记得口蘑啊。”  
“嗯。”  
总算挂了电话，胥河非常不好意思，再次道歉，“对不起……我这就把手机关……”  
他没能把话说完，常疏明总算从他掌心里抽回了一点力气，便又吻了上来，一面伸手去扯掉他的腰带，握着他的手向自己身后探。  
胥河触到了因熟透而柔软的果实，即将被吞吃入腹的果实，汁水丰盈，一经戳弄便甜蜜地溢出来，淌下来，淌到他手指上，黏糊糊的。  
他听话地随着要求一寸寸地拓进去，光是手指便已经足够费力了，他实在担心真的进去会弄伤他，可才扩张了一会儿，常疏明便握住了他的手臂，“进来……”  
“什么？”他没听清，俯下身去确认。  
“进来。”  
“现在？还是再……”  
他摇了摇头打断他，两手环住了他的肩，“我要你。”  
声音轻得像梦中呢喃，语气却是不容置疑的肯定。  
胥河心神一颤，这才犹豫着抽出手指来，继而垂头吻了他的额角一下，托起他的腰，一点点缓慢地顶进去。  
他注意到他因疼痛而愈皱愈紧的眉，却像生怕他会离开一样圈紧了他，不假思索的，全副的依恋姿态。  
他还在做梦吗？  
等他醒过来，也会这么喜欢他吗？  
总算进去了大半，胥河额头上已经沁出了一层汗，他停在原处不敢动，抬手拨开常疏明额前几缕碎发，轻声问：“疼吗？”  
没有回答，他的腰却被默不作声地勾进了对方的膝弯里。  
他悟性太差，费了一点时间才明白这个动作的含义，继而手臂撑在他身侧，试探地，很小幅度地动了动。  
他听到他随之而来的清细的一声，被挑弄了一下的琴弦，擦在空气里的隐约抖颤，美妙极了。  
他听各种人声着实听得太多了，以至会想到的总是合适与不合适，像或不像，控制技巧如何如何，几乎快要失去了对音色的偏好和对喜恶的感知，这时反倒被这一声唤回了某种天真而原始的心动里去。  
非常，非常好听的声音。他很喜欢。  
他是不懂乐理的人拿到了名贵的琴，好奇地轻碰上两下便要没有信心地发问，“这样可以吗？”  
“会顶到吗？……会不会不舒服？”  
不肯回答的人把头偏过去，脸色红得不自然，“别问了……”  
又做错了事，胥河乖乖认错，“噢，对不起。”  
他不再发问，稍微放开了一些束缚去蹂躏他的乐器，开始一下一下地顶弄他，将他的呻吟顶成一片毫无章法的悦耳，夹着杂乱的呼吸，他很快被慌慌张张地绞紧，被猝然烧起的快感窒在了原地。常疏明本来环在他背上的两臂悬到了两人之间，不知欲阻还是欲迎，只跟着他的眼神一起无处可放地空颤。  
胥河停了一会儿没有再动，身体相交，呼吸相错地靠在他额头上喘息，然后吻他，像淅淅沥沥的落雨，落往眉心，鼻尖，唇畔和耳边，浅尝辄止的小憩。之后本想问上一句，又想起他不让他问，便兀自用上了点力气，挺身顶了进去，顶出一声毫无防备的惊呼，分不出是疼痛还是欢愉，但那两条悬着的手臂终于还是又缠回了他背上。  
常疏明声音断断续续，像被欺负的幼兽一样呜咽，却又怕被丢下似的缚紧了他，绝不许他离开，被抬着腰，顶得一颤一颤，身体弓起，脚趾蜷缩。  
他快要捱不住了，胥河都不知道自己是从哪判断出来的，但动作仍然快过思考一步，毫不迟疑地伸手去抚上他的性器，很快便让他剧烈地颤抖起来，下身也倏然缩紧，几乎是在吮吸他，重重的一下。  
胥河这下什么都忘干净了，他又靠到常疏明耳边，屡教不改地认真发问：“小明哥……我射在里面可以吗？”  
 


End file.
